Fate or Fortunate
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Takdir atau keberuntungan?  Kisah sekelompok cewek dan cowok yang bertemu dalam situasi aneh tanpa saling mengenal sebelumnya. Akankah sesuatu terjadi pada mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo teman-teman semua! Jumpa lagi dengan Haze di sini. Fic yang muncul dari sebuah perenungan di dalam bis yang macet di tengah kota Medan yang berisik. Idenya mungkin agak biasa dan isinya sangat biasa, tapi semua itu keluarnya dari pikiran saya yang biasa juga. Nggak mungkin kan pikiran biasa ngeluarin ide yang luar biasa?

Nah, pertanyaannya sekarang, sudah berapa kata 'biasa' yang saya ucapkan di sini? (abaikan)

Sebelumnya, saya mau berterima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah mau mereview fic saya yang terdahulu..

Oke deh langsung saja…

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto dan 'Fate or Fortunate' ini baru miliknya Haze.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Part 1**

**Musketeers Meet The Princesses**

**FoF**

Setengah jam berlalu dan gadis itu masih saja duduk termangu. Menatap bosan pada televisinya yang menayangkan opera sabun yang entah kapan tamatnya. Anehnya, mata gadis itu masih betah aja terpaku walau sesekali mulutnya menguap. Satu kata untuk melukiskan isi hatinya saat ini: jenuh.

Bukan. Ini bukan judul lagu anak muda yang sempat nge-trend beberapa waktu lalu, teman-teman. Ini adalah ungkapan hati dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang bosan plus ngantuk tapi nggak bisa tidur berhubung tetangganya yang sedang merenovasi bangunan mereka agar terlihat lebih indah, megah, dan enak dipandang mata.

Oh, God!

Suara paku dan palu yang saling bertumbukan, teriakan-teriakan para pekerja, suara gergaji memotong kayu, semua itu membuat gadis Hyuuga ini tak tahan.

Hinata melirik jam dinding yang terpasang sekitar satu meter di atas televisi.

Jam 12.05 siang.

Tahukah apa itu artinya?

Itu artinya bahwa butuh 5 jam 55 menit lagi untuk semua keriuhan ini berakhir dan menyediakan ketenangan yang entah kenapa belakangan ini sulit sekali didapatkan Hinata.

Suara deringan telepon membuat gadis itu beranjak dari sofa abu-abu kesayangannya dan berjalan ke asal suara. Tangannya mengambil gagang telepon yang ada di atas sebuah meja buffet kecil berwarna coklat muda dengan garis-garis kayu yang membuat kesan alami terpancar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Hallo?" sapa lembut gadis itu terhadap orang yang meneleponnya di ujung sana. Ia mendengarkan, sesekali mengangguk, berdehem, mengiyakan dan menutup kembali sambungan telepon. Wajahnya bersemangat dengan sebuah senyum tersungging untuk menyempurnakan parasnya yang cantik.

Berlari kecil memasuki kamar, menutup pintu, dan keluar dengan penampilan yang lebih fresh. Kemeja biru muda lengan ¾ dan rok biru tua di bawah lutut melengkapi penampilannya. Rambut indahnya yang digerai menunjukkan bahwa si empunya pasti menggunakan shampoo mahal dan perawatan khusus. Hal yang sangat tak mengherankan mengingat Hinata adalah pewaris dari sebuah perusahaan raksasa dunia, Hyuuga Corps. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang manufaktur dengan cabang usaha yang ada di hampir seluruh negara di dunia.

Heran kenapa seorang puteri seperti Hinata bisa tinggal di salah satu rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota Konoha?

Alasannya gampang.

Balik lagi ke Hinata yang merupakan pewaris Hyuuga Corps, gadis ini harus bisa meyakinkan sang pemilik –ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga –bahwa dia memang orang yang layak untuk itu. Dia harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya mandiri, pandai me-manage waktu, serba bisa, pintar, rajin menabung dan beribadah. Maka dari itu, seperti tradisi yang sudah berjalan selama ratusan tahun di keluarganya, dia harus tinggal di sebuah rumah yang jauh dari kediaman aslinya di Hyuuga Palace.

Back to Hinata…

Dengan tak sabaran saking senangnya, Hinata buru-buru menyambar tas tangannya dan menutup pintu dengan keras tanpa ada peri-kepintuan.

Brak!

Suara terbanting yang keras berhasil membuat Hanabi melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur ke ruang tamu. "Nee-chan yang aneh." ujarnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Namun tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium sesuatu. Layaknya anjing pelacak, Hanabi mengendus ruangan itu dengan mata terpejam untuk menajamkan konsentrasi di indera penciumannya.

Lurus lima langkah, ke kiri enam langkah, ke kiri lagi,dan berhenti saat bau itu semakin menusuk. Perlahan Hanabi membuka mata dan…

"Kyaa!"

Hanabi bergegas menyalakan keran di wastafel dan menampungnya dengan ember kemudian menyiram masakannya hingga api yang menyala-nyala di atas wajannya padam.

'Nggak masalah.' pikir Hanabi saat melihat telur dadar yang ia masak gosong dengan warna kehitaman dan bentuk yang udah nggak jelas. Ditambah lagi keadaan dapur yang becek dan berantakan. 'Aku bisa kok, membereskannya.'

Setelah dicek oleh Hanabi, ternyata efek dari 'kebakaran kecil' itu nggak terlalu besar, kok. Hanya telur gosong yang buat dia nunda makan, wajan yang hangus, dan kompor gas yang rusak.

"Nggak masalah." ujar Hanabi dengan tenangnya, "Nanti tinggal bilang ayah kalau kompor yang dibelinya ini murahan jadi cepat rusak hingga akhirnya aku dan nee-chan harus menahan lapar selama seminggu. Jadi kami tinggal minta dibeliin kompor baru. Dengan begitu uang tabunganku nggak akan tersita buat ganti kompor." Hanabi mulai tertawa, "Kenyataan yang dicampur dengan sedikit bumbu intrik yang sesuai takaran akan menjadikan segala sesuatunya sempurna. Gyahaha…" dan Hanabi lanjut tertawa layaknya seorang psikopat.

Hyuuga yang satu ini memang agak berbeda.

**FoF**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berjalan dengan langkah malas di sepanjang pertokoan Konoha. Sesekali matanya melirik ke jalan –mengamati kendaraan dan orang yang berlalu lalang, lalu berhenti saat melihat makanan dan kue yang begitu menggiurkan yang dipajang di etalase sebuah rumah makan.

Dia ingin sekali masuk dan menikmati semua hidangan itu, tapi dia harus cepat. Dia tak mau jika harus dimarahi oleh temannya karena datang terlambat. Dengan menyesal dia kembali berjalan.

'Sebentar lagi sampai. Tinggal tikungan itu, dan belok kanan, lalu jalan sebentar lagi.' Pemuda blondie itu mempercepat langkahnya.

10 meter mendekati tikungan…

7 meter…

5 meter…

2 meter…

Bruk!

"Aw!"

**FoF**

"Tch." Dengus Sasuke kesal melihat kelakuan gadis-gadis yang menatap dirinya dengan aneh saat pemuda itu hendak membayar di kasir. Tidakkah mereka bisa membaca gesture seorang Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tak suka dipandangi begitu?

Sasuke menyerahkan belanjaannya untuk dihitung oleh sang kasir yang juga malah ikut-ikutan terpesona memandangnya. Kesal Sasuke semakin bertambah-tambah saat kasir itu sesekali tersenyum genit padanya. Dan ketika kasir itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sasuke langsung pucat pasi seperti mayat.

Ngeri.

Sasuke segera mengambil kantung belanjaannya saat semuanya selesai dihitung dan bergegas pergi. Malas berlama-lama di tempat seperti itu, bisa-bisa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Benar saja.

Saat baru beberapa meter Sasuke meninggalkan meja kasir, para fansnya, yang diketahui kebanyakan adalah murid SMA, segera berlari mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung melesat menuju pintu keluar yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi bisa ia capai.

Pintu itu memiliki empat sisi yang terbuat dari kaca dan akan berputar bila salah satu sisinya didorong. Kalau masih susah membayangkannya, itu loh…pintu yang ada di iklan salah satu pasta gigi. Yang lagunya: come closer, come closer, come closer to me now.

Udah bisa kebayang?

Mari kita lanjutkan.

Dengan terengah-engah akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga di pintu itu. Ia mendorongnya…

Macet?

Ia mendorong lagi, tetap tak bisa. Mendorong lebih kuat lagi, sia-sia.

Sebuah pikiran yang malah akhirnya mendorong kepalanya untuk melihat ke samping.

Seorang gadis -yang juga ingin keluar- sedang menatapnya di sisi lain –sisi yang lurus dengan Sasuke. Segalanya menjadi lebih jelas untuk Sasuke yang langsung menganalisa kejadian yang berlangsung.

Teorinya: jika salah satu sisi didorong, maka pintu akan berputar. Namun jika pintu didorong ke arah yang sama dari dua sisi yang bersebelahan, maka tak akan ada pergerakan.

Gadis itu kelihatan heran. Sasuke diam. Dia diam. Mereka masih saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya teriakan fans girl Sasuke menginterupsi moment itu.

Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil langkah cepat ke arah gadis itu. Pandangan matanya yang tajam membuat yang melihat ketakutan dan berjalan mundur. Gadis itu menggigil tapi Sasuke tak mempedulikannya. Sebenarnya sih tadi dia hanya mau bilang pada nona ini agar cepat keluar karena ia juga ingin keluar, tapi kelihatannya melihat wajah ketakutan seorang Hinata Hyuuga juga menyenangkan.

Jarang-jarang kan, ada gadis yang takut padanya?

Oh, Sasuke. Jahatnya dikau.

Sasuke memajukan langkahnya perlahan. Hinata mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding kaca pintu sehingga mekanisme pintu itu pun bekerja, mengakibatkan sisi pintu yang lainnya menabrak punggung Sasuke dan mendorongnya.

Keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kyaa!" pekik Hinata panik.

**FoF**

"Berat sekali, sih, koper ini!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menyeret koper besar berwarna merah bata dengan kepayahan di tepi jalan. 'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati. Perasaan, dia nggak gitu banyak bawa barang, deh. Paling hanya pakaian, seperangkat alat make-up, dua pasang sepatu, gaun, aksesoris, senter, makanan instan, tali tambang, kantung tidur, terus jaket.

Ia menghela nafas, 'Padahal guling kesayanganku masih tinggal, tapi kenapa sudah seberat ini, sih?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan polosnya –tak menyadari kalau ia menyertakan barang-barang yang akan digunakan untuk camping di pegunungan yang liar tanpa adanya peradaban yang sudah pasti tak diperlukan oleh dia yang hanya akan pindah tempat tinggal –err atau yang lebih tepat lagi menumpang tempat tinggal.

"Hu..huh..uh…"

Suara tangis yang ditangkap oleh gendang telinga gadis itu membuatnya berhenti. Angin yang datang dengan segera mendinginkan tengkuknya dan pikirannya pun mulai terkontaminasi dengan hal yang tidak-tidak.

'Jangan-jangan ada hantu.' pikirnya sambil melihat arloji mahalnya yang langsung dia beli dari Paris.

14.15

'Masih siang, kok. Mana mungkin?' sebelah alisnya terangkat. Karena rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung lagi, akhirnya dia mengambil tindakan seperti yang dilakukan orang bijak lainnya: mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam menangis di tepi jalan sekitar tiga meter di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lega karena ternyata alam tak mengizinkan pikirannya yang aneh-aneh untuk benar. Karena seandainya itu benar, maka gadis itu bisa dipastikan akan langsung terbang ke surga untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tak ada di dunia fana ini. Siapa tahu dia jadi puteri di sana?

Tuh, kan…yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Back to the story.

Gadis itu menghampiri sang bocah yang menangis dengan mata yang terpaku ke atas pohon di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

Anak itu tak menjawab, hanya tangannya yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke salah satu ranting pohon. Isaknya masih terdengar ketika si gadis pirang mengusapkan kepalanya dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Akan kakak ambilkan." sahut gadis itu bersemangat. Untungnya dia make celana jeans panjang, jadi nggak perlu risau akan kemungkinan yang tak terduga-duga. Yah, misalnya aja tiba-tiba ada orang pervert lewat dan blablabla… author nggak perlu ngelanjutin karena nggak digaji untuk itu.

Seekor kucing yang tadi ditunjuk bocah itu mengeong, seolah berkata "Tolong turunkan aku."

Gadis lugu yang sebenarnya tak mengerti bahasa kucing itu pun bergegas merangkak naik ke atas pohon. Setelah perjuangan yang cukup panjang dengan masih dianugerahkan selamat sentosa oleh sang Kuasa, gadis itu mengambil kucingnya.

Kalau diperhatikan kucing ini imut juga. Warna bulu abu-abu dengan mata hijau cerah, ukuran tubuh yang sempurna untuk seekor kucing, bulu yang lebat dan lembut, serta kalung dari pita merah dengan lonceng yang berbunyi bila bergoyang.

Kresak!

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Tangannya masih memegang erat si kucing manis.

Kriet!

Krak!

Cabang pohon yang ia pijak patah, dan selanjutnya yang terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan hukum gravitasi.

"Kyaa!"

**FoF**

Hanabi keluar dari sebuah rumah makan dengan menenteng sebuah tas plastik yang isinya makan malam buat dia dan kakaknya. Sejenak dia mengintip bungkusan itu.

Daging panggang, sop, dan daun singkong rebus. Cukuplah untuk makan. Habisnya itu yang paling murah. Hanabi yang udah merusak kompor nggak mau rugi banyak walaupun itu artinya dia harus tanggung jawab terhadap menu nanti malam. Jadilah dia ngirit seirit-iritnya. Kalau nasi nggak perlu susah-susah. Kan rice-cooker mereka nggak rusak.

Dengan langkah riang dia berjalan menuju rumah sebelum akhirnya mendengar sebuah suara ribut-ribut di belakangnya. Merasa risih, Hanabi berbalik.

Seorang pemuda compang-camping yang diyakininya adalah seorang preman karena banyak piercing di wajah plus rambut pirang yang tak terawat –diidentifikasi karena kebanyakan main di panasan, berlari melewatinya dengan sangat kencang. Tangannya memegang sebuah tas tangan coklat muda yang dipastikan adalah milik seorang wanita yang berarti bukan miliknya.

Seorang pencopet.

Selang beberapa detik, seorang cowok lain –kali ini berambut hitam jabrik- berlari mengejar pencopet itu dan tak sengaja menubruk Hanabi hingga tas plastiknya jatuh dan menghamburkan semua isinya dengan sangat mengenaskan.

Hanabi melongo. Ini memberikannya pada suatu kesimpulan baru: dia akan bayar dobel untuk makan malam kali ini.

"Gomen." Ujar pemuda itu sambil terus berlari dan membalikkan badannya sesaat.

"KAU!" Hanabi mulai berubah jadi mengerikan.

**FoF**

"Aw!" pekik keras menutup suara bedebum akibat insiden tabrak-menabrak antara Naruto dan seorang…gadis?

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Naruto mencoba memastikan kalau orang yang terduduk di depannya ini adalah seorang gadis. Bukannya Naruto itu orang yang pro pada perbedaan gender menentukan kelas sosial, melainkan heran jika yang menabraknya adalah seorang gadis. Dapat tenaga dari mana dia menabrak Naruto hingga pria blondie itu terpelanting ke belakang?

"Sakit…"

Naruto segera tersadar ketika didengarnya gadis itu meringgis. Mengambil sikap layaknya seorang gentleman, Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata, "Kau tak apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak, terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, "Ya."

"Baguslah." Naruto tersenyum lebar, membuat lawan bicaranya mulai merona.

Jangan salahkan gadis itu yang sedikit blushing melihat Naruto. Bagaimanapun, pemuda ini adalah salah satu idola dari Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah khusus cowok setingkat SMA yang merupakan sekolah ter-elite di Konoha selain Mizu Gakuen yang merupakan sekolah khusus cewek.

"Oh, iya. Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kau siapa?" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

""Sakura, ya?" ia lagi-lagi tersenyum dan Sakura lagi-lagi terpana. Tampang cowok di depannya ini benar-benar keren. Sifatnya yang sering senyum membuat wajahnya tambah terlihat bijaksana. Yah, bijaksana. Paling tidak sampai…

"Oh, iya Sakura. Rambutmu itu…pink ya?"

Oops!

Beware Naruto! You've put yourself in danger!

Sakura tertunduk. Tangannya mengepal.

"Sakura? Kau tak apa?" Naruto yang tak peka –atau mungkin agak sedikit bodoh hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada aura hitam terpancar dari tubuh gadis manis di hadapannya ini –mengambil langkah maju untuk sedikit mendekat.

Sementara Sakura…

Geramannya semakin menjadi-jadi seperti hewan buas yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Pertigaan muncul dipelipisnya sebagai pertanda kalau ia benar-benar marah. Pertanyaan simple Naruto soal warna rambutnya lebih mirip hinaan di telinga gadis ini. Saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, kepalan tangannya semakin keras.

Naruto yang khawatir melihat cewek ini diem aja kayak patung, mengambil langkah lebih dekat lagi. Saat dirasa sudah cukup, ia berhenti.

Dalam hatinya Sakura mulai menghitung mundur.

Tiga…

Dua…

"Saku –kyaa!"

Naruto terpelanting –lagi –hingga beberapa meter ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang melemaskan jari-jari tangannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi "Krek!"

Naruto menelan ludah. Sakura benar-benar terlihat seram kali ini.

Poor Naruto.

Let's hope that he will be okay then.

**FoF**

"Kyaa!" mata gadis itu terpejam erat. Lengannya memeluk kucing itu dengan erat. Berharap dengan begitu ia dapat melindungi binatang malang yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan ini.

Hup!

Sepasang lengan kekar menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh.

Gadis itu masih diam. Heran kenapa lama sekali tubuhnya terbentur tanah. Ketakutan membuatnya kehilangan sedikit kesadaran hingga tak merasakan ada tangan yang menopangnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Suara besar yang diyakini milik seorang pria membuat gadis itu membuka mata.

Pandangannya menubruk sesuatu yang diyakininya sebagai karya terindah Tuhan yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang usianya yang baru menanjak 17 tahun.

Mata onyx, kulit pucat, senyum yang menawan, dan semua yang ada pada pemuda itu terlihat begitu sempurna. Rona merah perlahan menjalari wajahnya saat ia sadar bahwa posisi mereka terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin yang sangat mesra.

Kedua pasang mata yang saling bertemu, senyum yang hadir untuk mereka, serta posisi si pemuda keren yang seolah menggendong sang pengantin wanita ala bridal style.

Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka tersadar untuk segera melepaskan diri adalah kenyataan bahwa ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menyaksikan peristiwa yang akan mendebarkan hatinya jika saja ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"Mm…te-terima kasih." Gadis itu membungkuk. Sedikit gugup karena jantungnya yang sedang berpacu cepat membuat nafasnya agak sesak.

"Tak masalah." Sahut pemuda itu.

Gadis itu segera berbalik dan menyerahkan kucing itu pada bocah yang dari tadi menunggu. Sebuah senyum hadir saat melihat betapa girangnya bocah itu menerima kucingnya.

'Anak-anak memang selalu memiliki hati yang baik. Mencintai bukan hanya dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain, bahkan seekor hewan yang manis seperti ini juga.' begitulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh pergi." ujar bocah itu tiba-tiba pada kucingnya.

Ino jawdropped plus sweatdropped melihat tangan si bocah yang menggenggam kalung merah yang tadi dipakai si kucing.

Yup! Alam memang tak pernah mengizinkan dirinya untuk benar.

"Terima kasih, kak. Akhirnya aku dapat juga kalung ini." Ujarnya innocent lalu pergi sambil bersenandung ria.

Desahan panjang keluar dari mulut sang gadis pirang melihat kelakuan bocah kecil itu. Tahu begini tadi nggak usah dibantu. Masa untuk itu dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawa memanjat pohon? Benar-benar nggak adil!

"Kenapa bengong?"

"Nggak." Tukas gadis itu. Wajahnya kembali memerah menyadari kalau ksatria yang telah menolongnya masih berada di sana.

"Namaku Sai. Kau siapa?"

"Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal."

**FoF**

"Ugh!" rintih Sasuke ketika lututnya menyentuh lantai bagian luar swalayan tempat ia tadi berbelanja.

Kantung belanjaan mereka berdua terhempas sementara barang-barangnya sendiri berhamburan keluar. Para fans yang tadi mengejarnya cuma terpelongo di dinding kaca melihat pangeran impian mereka dengan seorang gadis. Ada yang senyam-senyum, cekikan, tapi tak sedikit juga yang menangis, meraung-raung, nosebleed, bahkan sampai tepar plus kejang-kejang.

Posisi Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang begitu –ehm dekat. Lutut Sasuke tertekuk di antara kedua kaki Hinata yang terbaring –mencegah tubuhnya untuk membebani gadis itu. Tangan kanannya melingkari leher sang gadis untuk menahan kepala Hinata agar tak terbentur, sementara tangannya yang lain menyangga tubuhnya sendiri –menghindari kontak yang lebih jauh.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya erat.

Mendengar suara, Hinata akhirnya membuka matanya takut-takut.

Deg!

Untuk sesaat jantungnya berhenti bekerja. Wajah pemuda ini terlalu dekat. Aroma cologne yang dipakai Sasuke menyusup ke dalam indera penciumannya.

Perut Hinata nyeri, wajahnya memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, tapi ada lengan Sasuke di sana. Hal ini membuat Hinata tambah panik. Ia melihat ke bawah dan…

"Kyaa!" refleks ia terduduk hingga menuburk dahi Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Sasuke memegang dahinya yang memerah, "Kepalamu dari apa, sih? Keras sekali." ia duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata tertunduk, wajahnya tambah merah dengan rasa kesal, malu, dan deg-degan yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Hn."

Hinata buru-buru berdiri untuk mengumpulkan belanjaannya yang terserak. Setelah semua masuk ke dalam kantung kertas, ia kembali menghadap Sasuke yang juga sudah selesai mengumpulkan belanjaannya.

"Gomen." Hinata membungkuk lalu pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat itu. Kejadian tadi membuatnya sangat malu. Apalagi ini tempat umum, pasti banyak yang melihat.

Sementara Sasuke masih terpaku di tempat. Perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh dadanya yang nyeri. Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya. Sedikit tarikan ke atas di sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum samar sang Uchiha yang terbalut dalam wajah stoicnya yang tenang.

TBC…

**Hm…bagaimana fic saya kali ini?**

**Siapa sih yang menelepon Hinata tadi? Siapa juga cowok yang nabrak Hanabi? Apa hubungan antara semua tokoh dalam fic ini? Berapa biaya yang dikeluarkan Hanabi untuk makan malamnya kali ini? (abaikan yang ini) ***timpuked*** Bagaimana kelanjutannya?**

**Ok. Akhir kata…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh! Akhirnya bisa juga saya melanjutkan fic ini setelah berbagai perjuangan 'mencuri waktu' dari kegiatan yang super sibuk di tengah-tengah kuliah plus jadi panitia perayaan Natal remaja yang bikin kepala rasanya mau pecah.

Oke deh, dari pada membaca curhat saya yang nggak jelas ini, langsung saja…

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto dan 'Fate or Fortunate' ini baru miliknya Haze.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Part 2**

**When The Vampire Scare His Princess**

FoF

Suatu hari di suatu tempat di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo, Jepang. Sebuah rumah bergaya victorian dengan luas yang amat sangat menjadi pusat kegiatan sekelompok polisi yang sedang sial karena harus menangani seorang wanita yang lebih suka curhat saat polisi memintanya untuk memberikan keterangan.

Wanita itu –Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke –masih sibuk menyeka air matanya –yang hanya setetes keluar –dengan selembar tissue mahal buatan Eropa ketika seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut gelap memberikan secangkir teh hangat.

Mikoto yang sedang berduka itu pun segera mendongak untuk sekedar tahu siapa orang yang berbaik hati memberikannya secangkir teh di saat dia sedang kalut begini.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, menawarkan sekali lagi. "Teh akan membuat Ibu tenang." ujarnya lembut sambil duduk di sebelah ibunya.

Mikoto balas tersenyum pada anak sulungnya, "Terima kasih, Itachi. Kau memang baik."

Itachi yang merasa bangga mendapat pujian ibunya langsung nyengir sambil bilang, "Tentu. Aku kan anak Ibu."

Mikoto mengangguk senang, "Iya. Itachi anak Ibu. Itachi baik dan pengertian. Itachi adalah anak pintar, hebat,dan kebanggaan keluarga. Itachi juga merupakan kakak terbaik untuk adiknya."

Itachi sweatdropped. Ya iya lah kakak terbaik. Cuma dia, kan?

"Itachi begini…Itachi begitu…Itachi blablablabla…"

Di saat Mikoto menarik nafas untuk mengambil jeda, Itachi berpikir menyesal telah menanggapi ibunya tadi. Padahal niatnya kan ingin membuat suasana tenang, eh…sekarang si ibu malah terus ngomong tanpa berhenti kayak kereta api yang nggak ada remnya.

Ada yang salah. Itachi tahu itu.

Di mana sang masinis? Kereta harus berhenti! Masinis harus datang!

Okay, bukan itu.

Terus?

"Iya. Itachi dan Sasuke kan anak Ibu. Itachi hangat, Sasuke dingin. Itachi orangnya care, kalau Sasuke sih cuek. Itachi ramah, Sasuke jutek. Itachi di sini…"

Tuing!

Wajah Mikoto yang tadi udah cerah dan berbinar-binar tiba-tiba berubah masam dan kusut lagi. Itachi tahu inilah yang salah.

"Sasuke…" lanjut Mikoto sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak bergetar. Matanya sembab. Perlahan pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "…di mana?" lanjutnya lirih.

Itachi menghela nafas, menyiapkan diri atas reaksi Mikoto selanjutnya.

"Itachi di sini, Sasuke di mana? Di mana SASUKE? UWAA!" air mata Mikoto keluar dengan derasnya.

Sekelompok penyidik yang ada di ruangan itu sweatdropped.

Dan inilah dia hal yang diwanti-wanti Itachi. Dalam hatinya ngedumel ngelihat kelakuan Mikoto. Mikoto sangat-sangat bersikap 'un-Uchiha-ness'. Padahal Uchiha itu kan harusnya stoic. Nggak peduli mau cewek atau cowok. Bukankah ini udah era emansipasi di mana wanita sudah mempunyai kedudukan yang sama dengan pria? Terus kenapa sikap stoic hanya berlaku untuk pria Uchiha saja? Seharusnya wanita juga. Lalu kenapa wanita boleh make celana sementara pria nggak boleh pake rok? Bukankah harusnya boleh? Apa ini semua karena kaum pria nggak punya tokoh emansipasi? Haruskah Itachi yang menjadi pioneer untuk memperjuangkan emansipasi pria di zaman modern ini?

Itachi dan pikirannya yang nggak penting.

"Ehm!" kepala penyidik kepolisian yang belakangan diketahui bernama Umino Iruka merusak moment itu, "Bisakah kita lanjutkan penyelidikan ini?"

Mikoto masih menangis yang akhirnya membuat Itachi menyerah dan mengambil langkah ala 'good boy'. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung Mikoto, mengusapnya dengan lembut, berharap ibunya bisa tenang.

"Ibu harus tenang. Berikan keterangan pada polisi, dan Sasuke akan segera kembali." ucapnya lembut.

Mikoto mengangguk.

"Ibu kan kuat, dengan begitu Sasuke pasti akan segera ketemu. Benar kan?"

Mikoto lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Ibu kuat, kan?"

"Ya."

Melihat respon Mikoto yang positif, Itachi menyeringai. Seketika ia mendapatkan ide yang bagus untuk menyemangati ibunya berdasarkan sebuah acara reality show seminggu sekali yang dibawakan oleh seorang pria berambut aneh dengan alis tebal yang selalu mengenakan pakaian spandex hijau seolah memproklamirkan diri sebagai alien hasil dari mutasi gen katak di mana pun ia berada.

"Siapa yang kuat?" Itachi memulai orasinya.

"Ibu."

"Kurang keras! Siapa yang kuat?" Itachi sedikit berteriak kali ini.

"Ibu!" Mikoto ikut-ikutan berteriak.

Yeah!" Itachi bangkit dari kursinya, "Are you READY TO ROCK?"

"Yeah!"

"Hidup Ibu! Hidup Ibu! Go Ibu Go Ibu Go!" teriak Itachi mirip suporter sepak bola saat menyaksikan big-match.

Terlihat jelas bahwa pembawa acara hyperaktif itu mulai mengkontaminasi pikiran Itachi dengan semangat masa mudanya.

'Apa-apaan ini?' pikir Iruka jengkel.

FoF

Cklek!

"Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi yang terkejut melihat Hinata di depan pintu dengan wajah yang pucat pasi dan nafas yang saling mengejar.

Hinata menerobos masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa. Nafasnya belum dapat dikendalikan. Gara-gara kejadian dengan orang yang tak dikenal di supermarket, ia jadi berlari untuk sampai di rumah. Malu dengan tatapan orang-orang di jalan.

Hanabi mengambil tas belanjaan Hinata dan membawanya ke dapur, lalu berjalan keluar dengan membawa segelas air dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Ada apa? Nee-chan dikejar penjahat?" tanya Hanabi begitu Hinata meminum air yang diberikannya.

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Terus?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang di supermarket." jawab Hinata.

"Apakah dia cowok? Terus dia ngapain Hinata-nee sampai ngos-ngosan gini? Apa dia merayu Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi dengan wajah berbinar.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan Hanabi.

Hinata menggeleng lagi. Nggak mungkin kayaknya dia bisa menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Hanabi. Tentang cowok pervert yang menakutkan itu.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Cowok pervert?

Hinata segera menepis prasangka buruknya pada Sasuke. Itu kan kesalahan Hinata hingga akhirnya terjadi hal seperti itu. Cowok itu nggak bersalah. Iya, kan? Kecuali…kalau dia memang mengambil KEUNTUNGAN dari situ!

Hinata yang plin-plan.

"Yaah…" Hanabi mendesah kecewa.

Loh? Apa maksud ni anak?

"Terus?" tanya Hanabi yang udah nggak mood lagi buat ngedengerin curhat Hinata. Tapi berhubung tadi dia yang nanya, malu juga kalau dia yang nggak mau dengerin. Jadilah ngedengerinnya sambil make headset di telinga dan sesekali kepalanya mengangguk mengikuti irama yang dikeluarkan oleh ipod dengan volume yang mampu memekakkan telinga.

Hinata yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tidak merasa tersinggung oleh adik satu-satunya ini. Dia malah tetap bungkam sambil asyik melihat Hanabi yang ngangguk-ngangguk kayak ayam lagi mabuk.

Hanabi yang dilihatin pun akhirnya merasa nggak enak juga. Dia menghela nafas dan menghadap sang kakak yang asyik membayangkan adik semata wayangnya ini jadi ayam. "Orangnya gimana? Apa keren?" tanya Hanabi ogah-ogahan. Dia yakin pasti jawabannya nggak. Tapi Hinata yang mengangguk membuat dia mangap. Matanya terbuka lebar. Dan semangat yang sempat hilang pun balik lagi.

"Benarkah?" Hanabi hampir setengah melompat saat bertanya pada Hinata. Ipodnya di lemparkan begitu saja. Hinata ngeri melihat wajah adiknya.

Okay. Hanabi mulai menunjukkan gelagatnya sebagai seorang penggila film romance terutama drama Korea. Matanya kembali bersinar-sinar menanti penjelasan kakak tercintanya yang cantik tapi belum juga punya cowok karena sang sepupu yang selalu berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dan sang kakak tentunya dari hal-hal yang berbau cowok. Jadi saat Neji tak ada bersama mereka, Hanabi pikir adalah saat yang tepat untuk berperan jadi mak comblang bagi kakaknya. Inilah alasannya dia maksa Hiashi untuk bisa tinggal bersama Hinata. Di samping menghindari kegiatan jadi seorang puteri yang membosankan tentunya.

Back to Hanabi…

Dengan semangat empat lima dia berlutut di hadapan Hinata, memajang puppy eyes terbaiknya yang dia pelajari dari Akamaru –peliharaannya Kiba, salah satu sahabat Hinata dan Hanabi yang udah lima tahun nggak ada kabarnya dan ngilang entah ke mana, kedua tangan dilipat seolah bersikap memohon dan wajah penuh harap yang tak bisa ditolak Hinata. Tapi saat Hinata bersiap untuk membuka mulut, sebuah ketukan dari pintu mengganggu saat-saat mendebarkan bagi Hanabi.

Sedetik setelah pintu dibuka dengan jengkel oleh si bungsu Hyuuga, muncullah seorang wanita berambut pink yang langsung masuk sebelum dipersilahkan dan memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat hingga gadis indigo itu sesak nafas.

"S-Sakura-chan? Kopermu di mana?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Sakura hanya membawa ransel merah kecil di punggungnya.

"Ah…aku sudah menyuruh Genma untuk mengantarkannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sampai. Kau tidak terkejut, kan? Aku kan sudah meneleponmu tadi."

FoF

07.45

Pagi hari yang seharusnya jadi awal yang menyenangkan buat menyambut kegembiraan yang hadir untuk masing-masing makhluk di muka bumi ini, tapi tidak buat ketiga orang senior idola cewek se-Konoha yang keren dan malangnya…

Sedang sial.

Atau lebih tepatnya lagi: karena Naruto.

Tanya kenapa?

Karena Naruto yang telat datang hingga perpustakaan sekolah tutup dan mereka akhirnya jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma-sensei untuk mencari landasan-landasan hukum negara untuk menjalankan kebijakannya tentang kebebasan pers, dan akhirnya seperti yang bisa ditebak, mereka dihukum mengutip semua sampah yang ada di gerbang depan sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

Hukuman yang aneh?

Well, tidak juga.

Sekolah Konoha Gakuen yang memiliki tiga buah gedung utama di dalamnya –satu gedung sekolah, satu gelanggang olahraga, dan satunya lagi gedung asrama –memiliki panjang dinding gerbang sejauh 500 meter. Sudah bisa dibayangkan bukan? Tugas mengutip sampah di gerbang depan Konoha Gakuen akan mengakibatkan lelah, capek, encok, sakit pinggang, hipertensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin, dan penyakit lain-lain yang sejenis.

Tapi seperti ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya', hal ini terjadi juga pada tiga sekawan yang sedang beristirahat sejenak di pinggir jalan dengan tubuh bersandar di dinding pagar sekolah. Saat mereka asyik-asyiknya menikmati angin semilir yang seolah memanjakan tubuh mereka dengan hembusan kesegaran yang nyaman, lewatlah tiga orang gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi di hadapan mereka –tepatnya di seberang jalan.

Seorang gadis berambut pink menarik perhatian Naruto. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dihiraukan oleh dua orang yang lain. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dia berteriak memanggil gadis itu dan segera menyeberang jalan.

Bersyukurlah nggak ada kendaraan yang lewat –apalagi becak –saat itu. Gimana kalau Naruto jatuh gara-gara nabrak becak? Idola Konoha jatuh nabrak becak? Pastilah bisa dipastikan akan masuk Konoha Times di halaman depan dan segera saja menjadi headline yang menggemparkan dan membuat para fans mereka kena serangan jantung.

Kembali ke cerita…

Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil nunjukkin cengiran khasnya yang seterik mentari di siang bolong. Terlalu menyilaukan. Tapi bagi Naruto's fans, hal itu adalah senyuman terindah yang diciptakan sang Kuasa pada seorang cowok bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri juga hampir blushing parah, tapi melihat kejadian yang telah lalu –kesan pertamanya yang udah sempet ancur dengan Naruto –blushingnya berkurang drastis. Dengan cuek dan ogah-ogahan dia membalas, "Apa?"

Sementara itu, dua orang pria lain berjalan mendekat. Ino yang melihat Sai langsung merona. Kejadian pertemuan pertama mereka yang super duper romantis itu berputar lagi di kepalanya. Sementara Hinata yang melihat ada Sasuke juga di sana langsung mengambil langkah mundur dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Ino. Wajahnya memerah.

Dan hal itu menarik perhatian si stoic Uchiha.

Hinata menunduk, memainkan jemarinya –kebiasaan jika ia sedang gugup. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dan wajahnya kian panas saat menyadari Sasuke yang terus menatapnya.

Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat, Hinata mulai menggigil.

'Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa terus mendekat? Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat. Aku mohon. Dia menakutkan.' Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Menyadari posisinya yang sudah ada di sebelah Hinata, Sasuke menoleh.

Hinata memberanikan dirinya menghadap Sasuke. Dengan segenap kepercayaan diri yang berhasil dikumpulkannya entah dari mana mengingat Hinata adalah seorang pemalu profesional yang bahkan hampir dipastikan tidak memiliki tingkat ke-PD-an yang cukup besar, Hinata mengintip Sasuke dari celah-celah poninya. Terlalu takut berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

Sementara itu di lain sisi, keempat orang lainnya cuma bisa diam melihat adegan yang sama sekali nggak bisa dibilang romantis itu. Adegan ini lebih mirip horor kayaknya. Ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat kentara di wajah Hinata saat melihat Sasuke yang berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah rupawan dan kulit begitu pucat. Bukankah hal itu mengingatkan kita akan ekspresi korbannya ketika bertemu dengan sang vampire?

Perlahan namun pasti Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan sebuah ucapan lirih yang amat sangat pelan keluar dari mulutnya, "G-gomen."

Sasuke diam. Tak mencoba memberi tanggapan atau apapun tapi tatapannya semakin mengintimidasi Hinata yang dari awal udah ngerasa terintimidasi.

Sementara Hinata semakin takut, pikiran aneh-anehnya muncul.

'Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau aku sempat mikir dia ini pervert. Aku harus minta maaf.'

"Nama-"

Suara berat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke membuat Hinata terlonjak hingga secara refleks dia membungkuk lagi dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat kelima orang yang ada di sana terperangah.

"M-maaf Pervert-san."

Hal ini berakhir dengan Naruto yang terbahak-bahak sambil guling-guling di tengah jalan tanpa menghiraukan para pengemudi yang marah karena ada yang minta ditabrak.

FoF

Sekolah baru ternyata bukan hanya milik Hinata, Sakura dan Ino. Hanabi juga mengalaminya. Karena pribadinya yang tegar, kuat, dan bersahaja layaknya Hiashi, dia pergi ke sekolah barunya sendiri tanpa ada seorang walipun yang menemaninya.

Saat kakinya baru menginjakkan beberapa langkah melewati gerbang, beberapa orang yang ada di halaman Senjuu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Itu sih menurut Hanabi. Aslinya…

Sebenarnya semua orang yang ada di halaman Senjuu –sekolah baru untuk Hanabi yang setingkat SMP –melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum. Baik cewek maupun cowok. Yang cewek kagum melihat Hanabi berpenampilan begitu rapi, sikap yang lembut layaknya seorang bangsawan, dan wajah yang berseri-seri bagaikan matahari di pagi hari, terutama karena rambut coklatnya yang sangat indah dan berkilau itu. Kalau yang cowok, ayolah… adik dari Hyuuga Hinata yang pastinya juga memiliki paras yang manis seperti kakaknya walaupun tanpa ada rona merah di pipinya sudah bisa membuat cowok-cowok tertarik padanya. Tidak kah itu terdengar menarik?

Mengabaikan teman-teman barunya, Hanabi melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang kepala sekolah untuk melapor.

FoF

Kalau ada yang tanya bagaimana Ino bisa bersama dengan Hinata dan Sakura, alasannya gampang kok. Ino –yang notabene seorang puteri ningrat sama seperti Hinata dan Sakura –mencuri kartu ATM milik kakaknya saat membujuk sang ayah adalah sesuatu yang diyakininya mustahil untuk dilakukan. Berbekal keterampilan mengutil yang ia pelajari dari Kabuto –salah satu sopir keluarganya yang sering kali mengutil jajanan di supermarket dengan alasan nggak punya uang kecil padahal semua uangnya uang logam recehan –akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk melakukan praktek pertamanya setelah mempelajari dasar teori selama setahun belakangan yang awalnya dipelajari untuk ngutil bedak dan parfum di swalayan.

Berita bagusnya, praktek itu berhasil.

Namun sama seperti kehidupan ini, di mana ada hitam dan putih, gelap dan terang, siang dan malam, bahkan uang kertas lima ratusan yang ada gambar monyetnya pun punya dua sisi yang berbeda, demikian juga halnya dengan Ino. Ada berita bagus, pasti ada berita buruk.

Dan kabar buruknya adalah... Deidara-nii adalah orang yang miskin!

Kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu ternyata nggak punya uang. Tabungannya cuma cukup buat beli tiket pesawat. Tapi Ino yang udah kebelet banget pingin pindah ke rumah Hinata untuk tinggal bareng teman akrabnya itu nggak menciut. Dengan modal nekat dia ke Konoha. Setelah tiba barulah dia menyesal. Perut yang udah bunyi minta diisi tak dihiraukan berhubung uang di tangan hanya sisa sekeping gope'an. Jadilah dia nyeret kopernya yang berat itu dari bandara sampai ke rumah Hinata karena nggak ada ongkos taksi.

Apakah itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya?

Nggak. Hal di atas hanya menjelaskan kenapa Ino selalu ngutang ke Sakura kalau mau beli jajan.

Kembali lagi ke pokok permasalahan yang belum tuntas…

Ino, Hinata dan Sakura adalah teman baik sejak kecil. Begitu mendengar Hinata diasingkan sementara, keduanya tidak tinggal diam. Mereka langsung menyusul Hinata dan menambah sesak rumah minimalis yang ditempati Hinata dan Hanabi itu.

Ino dan Sakura adalah sahabat terbaik Hinata yang selalu melindunginya. Setiap ada yang macam-macam, mereka berdualah yang menghajar orang itu. Sama seperti saat ini ketika Hinata menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan 'pervert', alert bahaya segera berbunyi dan membuat Ino memunggungi Hinata untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang jelas masih terlihat terpukul atas perkataan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri terkejut mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pandangannya melewati bahu Ino dan menubruk wajah Sasuke yang tertekuk. Hinata tahu hanya ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Ano…" Hinata menarik bahu Ino, meminta perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana.

Ino menoleh, melihat mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca dan siap nangis, lalu menggeser tubuhnya.

Hinata berjalan dengan agak takut-takut menuju Sasuke. Langkahnya diseret.

Sasuke menegakkan pandangan saat Hinata berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Walau dia jelas-jelas kecewa karena Hinata sempat mengatakan kalau ia pervert, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya bergetar hebat saat melihat Hinata yang memandang lurus pada kedua bola mata onyxnya yang pekat.

Perasaan itu kembali lagi. Detak jantungnya bertalu-talu memainkan musik yang gaduh, keringat dingin keluar, wajah yang merona, dan ada rasa aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Aneh tapi…menyenangkan. Bahkan teriakan Naruto yang masih menertawainya pun seolah suara angin yang hanya samar terdengar.

"Maaf." Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Namamu." Sasuke mencoba menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar, "Tadi aku hanya ingin tahu siapa namamu."

"Oh…" Hinata masih asyik menatap aspal yang sama sekali nggak menarik untuk dilihat, "Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke mengangguk dan berbalik mendekati Naruto dan Sai.

"T-tunggu!"

Sasuke berhenti. Menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, mengisyaratkan kalau ia mendengar.

"N-Namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sasuke dengan cool padahal wajahnya udah memanas. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, Sasuke merasakan dirinya bergejolak.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memungut sampah di gerbang luar Konoha Gakuen bukanlah hal yang benar-benar buruk. Sekali ini Sasuke benar-benar merasa Kami-sama benar-benar baik padanya.

Bertemu dengan Hinata adalah sebuah keberuntungan besar. Apalagi dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakan gadis-gadis itu, mereka jelas-jelas murid Mizu Gakuen yang terletak tepat di seberang Konoha Gakuen.

Yah, sepertinya bukanlah ide yang buruk meninggalkan Uchiha Compound untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada Itachi dan Fugaku –ayahnya.

Hidup memang terkadang aneh dan membingungkan. Tapi kalau itu lebih menyenangkan, kenapa tidak?

Sasuke manarik sedikit ujung bibirnya saat akan memasuki gerbang Konoha Gakuen sambil membawa keranjang sampah yang sudah penuh. Naruto dan Sai yang ada di belakangnya diam dan hanya mengikuti.

Tanpa mereka tahu, di depan gerbang Mizu Gakuen, Ino dan Sakura sedang menggoda Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat gadis indigo itu gugup dan hampir pingsan.

TBC…

**Bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya ini? Yah, sepertinya cerita saya memang sangat mudah ketebak ya? Apa membosankan? Jangan-jangan alurnya udah biasa, lagi? ***pundung*** Tapi tak apalah, semoga readers dan reviewers nggak bosan untuk membaca fic ini.**

**Haze ucapkan thanks buat: Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, SoraHinase, Shaniechan, Sasa, Wi3nter, kuraishi cha22dhen, ruki-darklight17, aam tempe, nudz chan, Saruwatari Yumi, harunaru chan muach, Lync Q, Zie-rainC0ol, Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko, Peaphro, ulva-chan, dan amucagalli yang udah mau mereviev fic ini.**

**Thaks juga buat para silent readers yang udah mau membaca dan mem-fave fic Haze.**

**Arrigatou Gozaimasu… **

**u(_ _)u**

**Akhir kata…REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yak! Setelah lama nggak diupdate, Haze mutusin buat ngapdet fic ini lagi. Walaupun di tengah-tengah UAS, Haze malah semakin semangat bikin. Yah, nggak papalah. Besok kan libur juga.

Selamat menikmati…

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto dan 'Fate or Fortunate' ini baru miliknya Haze.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Part 3**

**Hey, Scary-kun!**

**FoF**

Waktunya makan siang dan Hanabi masih aja asik ngeliatin kotak bento hitam yang ada di atas mejanya tanpa berkedip. Tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak mengelus perut yang udah nggak sabar buat nerima asupan karbohidrat, protein, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Kalau aja bisa ngomong, perut Hanabi pasti udah ngedumel nggak jelas sekarang.

Tapi selapar apapun Hanabi, dia masih lah seorang Hyuuga yang bisa menahan hasrat buat makan untuk sebuah harga diri yang tingginya menyamai langit di atas sana. Tapi saat kotak itu didorong lagi lebih mendekat ke arahnya, Hanabi cuma nelan ludah.

"Makanlah," ujar cowok jabrik itu, "Ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menabrakmu kemarin."

Hanabi lagi-lagi nelan ludah. Apes…apes… gara-gara kompor rusak, Hinata jadi nggak masak sarapan. Telat bangun cuma nambahin kesialan Hanabi karena akhirnya nggak sempat buat beli bekal di warteg dekat rumah. Tapi penyesalan bukan karakter seorang Hyuuga, dan Hanabi adalah Hyuuga sejati dari kaum ningrat pula. Jadilah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hanabi cuma, "Nggak!" yah, walaupun diucapkan dengan gaya dan intonasi yang meyakinkan, mata ternyata nggak bisa nipu.

Cowok keren itu tertawa renyah. Hanabi ngelirik tajam, merasa ditertawakan, dia pun bertanya, "Apa?"

"Kau menolak, tapi matamu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip," ujar Konohamaru setelah bisa mengendalikan tawanya. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Hanabi dan memberikan sepasang sumpit kayu untuknya. Hanabi sukses bengong. Terlalu cepat. Segalanya terlalu cepat terjadi bahkan sebelum otak Hyuuga-nya memproses semua kejadian yang entah bagaimana membuat pipinya merona.

Bagus. Sekarang dia benar-benar mirip kakaknya.

"Makanlah," ujar pemuda itu lagi.

"K-kau bagaimana?"

"Aku masih kenyang." Konohamaru pun langsung beranjak dan pergi. Aslinya dia tuh mau ke kelasnya Udon minta bagi makanan.

Sementara Hanabi yang ditinggal sendiri cuma bengong. Yah, ngalamin romansa semasa SMP itu nggak mudah, kawan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, seorang cowok dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan menatap Hanabi dengan mata hijau cerahnya. Seringaian muncul di wajahnya. "Hallo, nona Hyuuga."

**FoF**

"Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu," Itachi berbisik pada ponsel hitam yang terus nempepl di sisi kanan pipinya, "Ibu baru bisa diam waktu ayah ngajakin belanja ke Paris."

Jeda sejenak.

Itachi diam karena takut ngelihat –salah –ngedenger ekspresi Sasuke yang pastinya langsung kesel.

Sasuke Uchiha? Cowok stoic nan keren –menurut fans –itu? Dicuekin Ibunya sendiri? Gara-gara belanja pula.

"Ototou, kau sehat, kan?"

Sasuke cuma ngebales omongan kakaknya dengan dengusan. Setelah itu, yang terdengar cuma suara telepon yang putus.

'Tuuuuttt….'

**FoF**

Sasuke menyelipkan ponsel di saku celananya sebelum kemudian masuk kembali ke kelasnya. Naruto yang duduk di bangku belakang masih aja ngakak nggak jelas sama Lee semenjak dia keluar dan balik lagi. "Berisik!"

Ternyata si Naruto denger. Ngerasa nggak suka, menyipitkan mata dan melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan apa-kau-bilang plus ekspresi horor.

Sayang, tatapan aja nggak bisa bikin Uchiha kita ini takut. Dia malah ngebales tatapan Naruto dengan yang lebih horor lagi. "Diam kau, Dobe!"

Naruto menggeram, tapi Lee yang cinta kedamaian nggak ngebiarin ini. Dia maju dan menghadap Sasuke. "Sasuke…" ujarnya dengan suara berat nan berwibawa, "kau…harus MENIKMATI HIDUP!" Lee mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya yang ditambah efek flas light pada ujung kanan deretan giginya, sebuah jempol terangkat. "Sebagai generasi muda, kita harus punya semangat MASA MUDA! YEAH!" teriak Lee dengan lantang. Bersyukurlah nggak ada guru yang lagi ngajar di kelas ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil duduk di bangkunya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa acara 'Youth Spirit' yang dibawakan oleh seseorang bernama Maito –yang juga sering ditonton Itachi –itu nggak bagus, tapi dia nggak pernah nyangka efeknya akan langsung dia terima.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh pada teman sebangkunya, Sai.

"Akhir pekan aku dan Naruto mau jalan-jalan. Kau ikut, nggak?"

**FoF**

Hari Sabtu.

Hari yang seharusnya jadi hari terbaik selama seminggu lelah beraktifitas, tapi enggak buat Hinata. Padahal waktu bangun dia nggak punya firasat apa-apa, tapi entah kenapa sekarang hawa di sekelilingnya terkesan suram dan… horor?

Awalnya sih nggak masalah. Hinata bangun, mengucapkan selamat pagi pada dunia, mandi, masak dari kompor yang baru dikirimin Hiashi, kemudian sarapan. Lalu Ino dan Sakura ngajakin pergi ke stadion buat ngelihat Dei-niinya Ino yang bertanding ngelawan kesebelasan kota ini.

Di perjalanan juga nggak ada suatu peristiwa penting, kecuali Hanabi yang nggak bisa ikut karena ada tugas kelompok. Mereka keluar rumah, naik bis, terus turun di stadion.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk, ada seseorang yang teriak sambil manggil, "SAKURAA!"

Inilah asal hawa suram dan nyeremin ini.

Sakura yang ngerasa sebagai si pemilik nama langsung balik badan dan ngelihat Naruto nyengir sambil berlari mendekat.

Ino yang ikut-ikutan ngelihat tiba-tiba jadi blushing.

Kenapa? Seperti yang sudah bisa para reader tebak tentunya. Setiap ada Naruto pasti ada Sai. Dan itu juga bikin Hinata mulai mikir. Kalau ada Naruto, pasti ada Sai, kan? Kalau ada mereka berdua, sudah pasti ada…

Hinata sedikit menciut juga melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba aja muncul di belakang Sai. Hinata berani jamin, kalau tampang Sasuke itu lebih nyeremin dari pada tampang Orochi-san yang sering meranin sadako dalam film-film serem. Soalnya Orochimaru itu nggak serem. Dia cuma kelihatan agak jelek aja. Wajah putih pucat itu cuma bikin Hinata harus waspada kalau beli bedak apalagi pemutih yang kemungkinan terkontaminasi merkuri dan radio aktif.

Tapi kalau Sasuke…

Mata tajamnya yang selalu waspada seakan menusuk penglihatan Hinata. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya bikin Hinata kayak lagi berhadapan sama beruang, cuma bedanya yang ini ganteng dan keren, nggak berbulu lebat, bisa ngomong walau jarang, dan membuat Hinata dag-dig-dug yang dia percaya terjadi karena takut. Terus, bibir tipis Sasuke yang bisa sangat mengerikan dan bikin merinding karena kedatarannya yang bisa menyamai penggaris. Sasuke lebih mengerikan dari hantu. Dia nyeremin dan wajahnya itu sungguh… menggoda iman manusia untuk terjerumus. Untunglah Hinata nggak seperti manusia kebanyakan karena mungkin matanya ditutupi suatu selubung magis yang nggak bisa ngelihat ketampanan seorang Sasuke. Yah, Hinata cuma ketakutan sama dia.

Dan entah kenapa, sepertinya author memang senang sekali membuat Hinata terjebak dengan pemuda stoic ini.

Naruto yang antusias sekali dengan Sakura, ngejar-ngejar cewek pink yang udah duluan masuk itu. Sai dengan senyumnya, ngajak Ino untuk masuk. Walau malu-malu, Ino mau menyambut uluran tangan Sai. Sekarang tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata di sana.

Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?

Suasana hening hanya terinterupsi oleh angin yang membuat daun-daun di pohon saling bergesekan dan menimbulkan suara gemerisik. Hinata dan Sasuke masih diam.

Setelah kira-kira lima menit, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata yang nggak mau menatapnya. Tiga langkah berjalan lalu berhenti. Sedikit menoleh pada Hinata yang langsung tersentak dan menyusul Sasuke.

Agak melambat, Sasuke berniat membuat Hinata untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia, karena setiap Sasuke melambat, Hinata juga ikut mengurangi kecepatan jalannya. Jadilah Hinata terus di belakang dan mengekor.

Sasuke kesal. Langkahnya terhenti dalam satu hentakan kaki. Hinata kaget.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata. Cewek kalem ini cuma bisa nunduk karena nggak tahu lagi cara apa yang ampuh buat menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang penuh dengan emosi antara marah, ingin tahu, kecewa.

Tanpa permisi, bicara, apalagi bersuara, Sasuke langsung narik tangan kanan Hinata dan menggandengnya erat dalam lorong stadion. Membuat Hinata blushing nggak karuan akibat ulah seenaknya Sasuke ini.

**FoF**

"Kalian sudah menemukannya?" bisik seorang wanita melalui telepon genggam yang ia pegang, di dalam sebuah kamar hotel yang gelap tanpa ada penerangan. "Kau begitu, bawa dia padaku!" perintahnya pada seseorang di ujung sambungan.

'Tok! Tok!'

Suara pintu diketuk membuatnya terlonjak dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara berat milik seorang pria di luar.

"Sayang? Kau sedang apa?"

TBC…

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.**

**Arrigatou Gozaimasu**

**(_ _)**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto dan 'Fate or Fortunate' ini baru miliknya Haze.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Part 4**

**Lost With Sasuke**

Aneh adalah kata yang langsung terlintas di pikiran Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke saat Deidara berjalan anteng menghampiri mereka. Pemain bola dari Akatsuki nampaknya memang suka bergaya ekstrim.

Lihat aja wajah si Kisame, center back, yang doyan make make-up macem hiu. Atau Hidan, striker yang punya gaya rambut jadul. Tobi yang make topeng dengan hanya satu lubang mata. Apa lagi si Deidara. Masa pemain bola panjang rambut? Nggak nyusahin itu, nanti? Belum lagi poninya yang mirip Ino, nutupin sebelah matanya. Ampun, deh! Risih banget pasti.

Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur Itachi udah keluar dari klub bola ini.

"Dei-nii…" Ino agak gemetaran ngelihat Deidara yang mulai mendekat mengingat tindakan buruknya yang sempet nyolong duit si kakak tercinta.

Deidara ngangkat mukanya yang sedari tadi jalan sambil nunduk. Bagaikan film 'Matrix', efek slow-motion pun muncul. Pertama jidat, mata, lalu hidung, dan akhirnya memperlihatkan wajah Deidara seutuhnya. Yah, nggak jelek-jelek amat, lah. Nggak jelek malah.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar buat kedua insan kakak beradik ini. Mata mereka beradu satu sama lain dengan bibir terkunci rapat. Kelima orang yang lain diem, nggak berani menginterupsi moment menegangkan ini.

Ino yang dari awal udah takut, berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya, "Pertandingan… hebat." Ino sangat berharap kakaknya nggak marah. Salah satu tujuannya ngelihat pertandingan ini, kan biar ngomong sama Dei-nii. Minta maaf. Selain itu, semoga Dei-nii berbaik hati dan ngasih uang saku. Tahu nggak sih, ngutang sama Sakura itu nggak enak. Soalnya diceramahi dulu panjang lebar, sampai akhirnya ngantuk dan ketiduran. Bisa ditebak kan, akhirnya? Udah ngorbankan harga diri untuk ngutang, denger ceramah berjam-jam, eh… ujung-ujungnya ketiduran. Nggak jadi ngutang, dong? Terus pengorbanannya buat apa? Sia-sia belaka.

Ino menghela nafas. Satu-satunya hal baik yang diterima dari ke-bokek-annya cuma kesempatan ketemu dan digendong –ehm, walau hanya sebentar banget –sama Sai. Mengingat itu wajah Ino memerah, tapi ngelihat Deidara, Ino menelan ludah. Takut dimarah.

Tapi ternyata di luar dugaan. Ternyata Dei nggak marah saudara-saudara. Dia malah senyum. Lebar pula.

Tapi Ino tetap nggak bisa ngilangin rasa yang menyesakkan ini. Karena dia tahu, Dei-niinya pasti bakalan bikin hal yang bisa buat dia malu.

Deidara mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Ino sambil merentangkan tangannya dan manggil, "IINOO…"

Tuh, kan?

**FoF**

Hanabi suntuk. Hanabi bosan. Hanabi kesal.

Belajar di akhir pekan itu nggak enak. Udah gitu materinya itu-itu aja. Dan si Kono-chan ini nggak selesai juga ngerjain soal dari sejam yang lalu. Matematika emang jurus ampuh bikin bete.

Satu helaan nafas panjang dari Hanabi berhasil bikin seluruh perhatian Konohamaru tersita padanya. Dengan tangan masih megang pinsil, Konohamaru bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan."

Konohamaru mulai meletakkan pinsilnya, menutup buku, dan duduk rileks. "Aku juga, sih." Sahutnya sambil menyesap teh yang tadi disediakan Kurenai.

"Tapi tugas ini harus selesai besok kan?" Sebenarnya Hanabi mikir buat nunda ngerjain, tapi berhubung gurunya ini agak serem, dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Ya udahlah," sahut Konohamaru enteng, "Aku jenuh. Kau sama. Mana bisa otak dipakai kalau memang lagi nggak enak gini. Tunggunya aja bentar sampe moodnya balik lagi."

Dan Hanabi langsung kepikiran buat bikin mood balik lagi.

**FoF**

Dari mulut Deidara, segala kebenaran tentang Ino terungkap. Tentang gimana sayangnya dia sama adiknya itu, tentang bagaimana Ino bikin Deidara gagal kencan karena nggak punya uang, tentang Ino yang nyolong duit kakaknya.

Kata-kata Deidara sukses bikin Hinata, Sakura, dan Naruto sweatdrop, Sasuke tetap nggak ambil pusing, dan Sai… Sai cuma diam dan … tersenyum? Apanya yang lucu?

Wajah Ino marah padam. Ia marah pada kakaknya yang ember itu. Ia juga malu karena didengar oleh Sai. Aduh, kalau udah gini, pingin ditelan bumi aja, deh.

Habis semua kesan baik yang ia selalu tunjukkan pada Sai. Sai udah tahu Ino nyolong uang kakaknya buat lari ke tempat Hinata. Rasanya kok, jadi kayak orang mesum yang diarak keliling kota pake plakat bertuliskan, 'I love Icha-Icha'?

Tapi Hinata menyelamatkan dunia Ino. Dia maju dan langsung meluk kawan pirangnya. "Aku nggak nyangka Ino-chan nekat demi kita bisa sama-sama."

Yak, kesan positif lainnya mengalir bak air di musim hujan. Mulai dari Sakura yang ikutan meluk, Deidara dan Naruto yang senyum, Sasuke yang masih aja ngelihat mereka dengan tatapan nggak berminat –kecuali buat lihat si Hyuuga, dan Sai juga senyum lebar.

Hinata memang gadis pembawa kebahagiaan buat Ino.

Di antara kerumunan para suporter yang masih ada di sana, ada yang mengintai mereka dari dua tempat yang berbeda. Dua pasang mata di salah satu sisi menatap kerumunan itu dengan seringaian dan tawa licik terdengar.

Sasuke menoleh, mencari-cari.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai.

**FoF**

Konohamaru sweatdrop ngelihat Hanabi yang berada di depannya. Dia bilang kan balikin mood, terus kenapa sekarang malah bersepeda keliling kota? Bikin capek aja.

Hanabi tersenyum tanpa menoleh, bikin Konohamaru sedikit merah walau dia sendiri nggak nyadar, dan hal itu bikin dia ngebalik lagi pikirannya.

Sepertinya Hanabi memang senang naik sepeda. Yah, mungkin nggak ada salahnya sedikit bercapek ria.

**FoF**

"Ya. Bye, Yah." Hinata nutup ponselnya dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam tas. Tak lama, ia menghela nafas. Ayahnya terlalu protektif walaupun dia sedang nggak ada di sini. Hampir setiap hari dia nelpon dan selalu rentang waktunya antara setengah sampai satu jam. Dan karena itu juga Hinata sekarang harus sendirian nyusul Ino dan yang lain yang pastinya udah makan duluan di resto seberang stadion.

Paling nggak itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Dan kalau udah ngomong gitu, udah bisa dipastikan bahwa author yang lagi nulis fic ini nggak bakal ngebiarin pikiran Hinata yang ini benar.

Siapa sangka Hinata ternyata nggak sendiri? Pastinya bukan Hinata, karena dia sendiri begitu terkejut saat berbalik dan mendapati seorang Sasuke Uchiha masih tetap berdiri tegap sambil terus ngelihat ke arahnya.

"Mereka sudah menunggu." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, mengamankan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, "Ayolah," ajaknya tanpa menoleh.

"I-iya."

Lorong stadion yang awalnya sepi jadi sedikit ramai karena ketukan sepatu yang menggema. Hinata berjalan di samping Sasuke. Walau agak takut-takut, dia terus maksa dirinya.

Sasuke ngelirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Sedikit banyak dia lega. Bukannya apa, tapi kalau Hinata masih aja berjalan di belakangnya seperti tadi, itu cuma bikin cewek pemalu yang ngegemesin –Sasuke nggak mau ngaku punya pikiran kayak gini –ini lebih mirip maid, atau istilah gaulnya, pembokat.

Mana mau Sasuke kalau cewek masa depannya dianggap orang mirip pembokat, fansgirl, atau yang paling parah… stalker. Tapi kalau dikuntit Hinata sih, Sasuke pasrah aja walau memang nggak akan pernah mungkin. Yap! Topik melebar dan nggak penting itu nggak bakalan dipatenkan Sasuke sebagai hak ciptanya.

Hinata mejamin mata, narik nafas, mencoba mengatur degup jantungnya. Nggak ada bunyi yang ditangkap telinga Hinata selain suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki lembut punya Hinata, satu lagi yang tegas milik Sasuke, terus ada suara yang hampir nggak kedengaran, kayaknya agak jauh.

Sepertinya terapi Hinata berhasil. Buktinya dia nggak lagi sesak nafas karena jantuungnya yang memompa terlalu cepat.

Sasuke yang mendadak berhenti bikin Hinata bingung.

"Sasuk-"

Suara Hinata terpotong karena Sasuke langsung ngambil tangannya dan narik paksa Hinata supaya lari. Hinata nggak tahu lagi harus ngapain selain nurut. Sebenarnya dia mau nanya, tapi nggak berani berhubung Sasuke kayaknya lagi serius banget.

Satu pertanyaan buat cewek indigo favorit kita.

Memang kapan Sasuke pernah nampangin wajah ceria dan bahagia?

Sasuke terus narik Hinata supaya keluar. Sesaat dia noleh kebelakang, nampaklah dua orang berbaju hitam yang make topi, kacamata, dan beragam pernak-pernik mata-mata lainnya.

Sedikit menggeram, Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam bis yang kebetulan berhenti di depan mereka. Mereka masuk, nemuin bangku yang kosong, terus duduk.

"Sasuke-san, tadi itu –apa?" Hinata yang udah kecapekan kehilangan fokus buat takut sama Sasuke. Dia lebih konsentrasi buat nyuri nafas.

"Penguntit."

"Stalker?" Hinata bergidik.

"Hn." Jawaban nggak jelas makna dari Sasuke sukses bikin pembicaraan nemuin jalan buntu.

Nggak nyaman dengan suasana ini, Hinata lebih milih ngelihat pemandangan di luar jemdela. Gedung-gedung besar, para pejalan kaki, pepohonan pinggir jalan yang seolah bergerak mundur.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, mengingat masa kecilnya yang sempet ngira kalau pohon-pohon itu emang jalan mundur, padahal sebenarnya dia yang maju. Hinata yang kecil sih, mungkin masih tertipu sama trik itu, tapi sekarang Hinata udah jauh lebih pintar. Tipuan yang sama, mana mempan sama dia.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mencengkram erat lengan kanan si cowok stoic, hingga membuat cowok pendiam itu menoleh.

"S-Sasuke-san…" suara Hinata bergetar, matanya melebar, tiba-tiba aja tenggorokannya kering, "ki-kita… busnya…"

**FoF**

"Ino-nee! Sakura-nee!" Hanabi langsung masuk dan narik si Konohamaru buat ikut sama dia. Konohamaru jelaslah nolak, dia nggak pernah nyaman jumpain orang saat seorang cewek bersamanya. Dia nggak mau kena gosip.

Tapi Hanabi bukan cewek biasa. Dia juara kendo saat SD, walau agak nguras tenaga, masih tetap bisa nyeret paksa si Konohamaru yang malang tak berdaya.

"Hie! Hanabi-chan!" Sakura terkejut lihat Hanabi yang bertindak sadis, "Pacar, ne?" lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda.

Duo Sarutobi-Hyuuga merona.

Naruto yang dari tadi asyik makan ramen, ngelirik ke arah Hanabi setelah dengar kata-kata Sakura soal 'pacar'. Alisnya mengernyit, ramennya jatuh ke mangkuk. "Konohamaru?"

Ucapan Naruto bikin si pemilik nama tersadar dan noleh ke sumber suara.

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Kau ternyata."

**FoF**

"… busnya… jalan… ?" terlalu lemah untuk disebut pernyataan, makanya diakhir pake tanda tanya.

"Hm."

Hinata nggak butuh dua konsonan yang dilontarkan Sasuke barusan. Yang dia butuhin itu sebuah keyakinan, pegangan, sesuatu yang akan membuatnya ngerasa aman, sesuatu yang nggak akan bikin dia siap-siap nangis kayak sekarang. Seandainya aja Sasuke menyadarinya…

Dan ternyata Sasuke memang menyadarinya.

"Tenanglah," Hinata menoleh, Sasuke terus menatap ke depan, "saat berhenti di stasiun, kita turun dan naik bisa lain untuk pulang."

Walau nggak ada kesan romantisnya, kata-kata Sasuke yang bisa bikin nafas plong itu akhirnya muncul juga. Hinata bersyukur Sasuke ngomong kayak gitu.

**FoF**

"Hinata-neechan dimana?"

"Tadi paman Hiashi nelpon. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Sahut Sakura.

Naruto yang di sebelahnya sibuk bisik-bisik sama sepupunya yang nggak henti-hentinya memerah karena marah dan malu. "Dia pacarmu, Kono-kun?"

Nada bicara si kuning bikin Konohamaru merinding.

Masalahnya, selain Hanabi, ada nggak sih yang ingat sama Hinata dan Sasuke?

**FoF**

Bus melaju cukup kencang, membuat sedikit getaran hingga kepala Hinata yang bersandar di kaca jendela terantuk kecil.

Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya melihat Hinata yang tertidur. Perlahan tangannya naik dan menarik Hinata, meletakkan kepala gadis itu dengan lembut di bahunya.

**TBC…**

**Chapter kemaren kependekan? Huwah… saya minta maaf. Saya coba ngumpulin mood lagi nih yang sempet ancur gara-gara UAS. Jadi kalau hasilnya masih jelek, maafkan… *ngeles***

**Hahaha…**

**Bulan Desember yang penuh kehangatan dan kesemarakan datang. Kegembiraan atas pertemuan dan perpisahan menyapa. Bentar lagi 2010 udah pergi dan 2011 siap menyapa. Siapkan senyum terbaik buat menyambut yang akan datang. Baik itu tantangan, kesenangan, bahkan buat duka yang nggak bakalan pernah kita tahu akan menghampiri.**

**Karena hari ini juga bertepatan dengan hari ibu, maka setelah baca fic ini, datengin ibu kita, peluk dia dan bilang : I LOVE YOU, MOM!**

**Hahaha… author juga bakal ngelakuin hal itu, kok…**

**Akhir kata… REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Om Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

**Part 5**

**Roman Picisan**

.

.

.

Good mood itu selalu bisa bikin hepi. Bukan cuma untuk orang biasa kayak aku dan kamu,tapi juga buat tuan muda Uchiha yang punya tampang keren dengan senyum menawan.

?

Tunggu.

Senyum menawan?

Yups! Seharusnya ini bisa jadi headline bagus buat majalah gosip yang terbit setiap minggu di Konoha. Kapan lagi coba, menyaksikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya cemberut sekarang malah tersenyum. Tapi kira-kira, kenapa ya?

Oke. Mari kita geser sedikit fokus dari Sasuke yang duduk di halte lebih ke kanan.

Di kursi yang sama, ada Hinata yang ternyata udah kelelahan banget habis kejar-kejaran sama orang berpakaian aneh dari Stadion. Cewek manis yang biasanya tidur siang ini lelah dan ngantuk banget. Tidur sebentar di bis cuma bikin kepalanya tambah pusing. Belum sempat nyenyak, eh, udah dibangunin. Gak enak deh intinya.

Suasana yang emang udah lewat tengah hari gak terlalu terik lagi, ditambah angin sepoi yang berhembus… aduh, kok tiba-tiba kelopak mata jadi berasa satu kilo gini, ya?

Lima belas menit menunggu bis menuju Konoha, Hinata udah nyerah tanpa syarat sama ngantuknya.

Hoamh…

Kok jadi hening gini?

Sasuke melirik Hinata, dan dia bertahan beberapa menit dalam posisinya itu. Gak peduli dengan lehernya yang pegal, kepalanya terus aja ngasih arah yang tepat untuk matanya ngawasi cewek manis yang lagi terlelap.

Kursi ini dari kayu. Sama sekali keras dan gak empuk kayak sofa di rumahnya. Terus, apa Hinata gak apa-apa tidur di situ? Emang bisa nyenyak?

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, tapi berhenti saat tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dari Hinata.

Ini Hinata. Gadis aneh yang dia temui di swalayan, yang pernah manggil dia Pervert-san, yang juga sering gagap saat diajak bicara. Lalu, kenapa Sasuke harus peduli padanya?

Walaupun ngerasa tindakannya salah, Sasuke tetap narik tangannya lagi dan melemparkan pandangan jauh-jauh dari wajah tidur Hinata yang imut. Ruang kosong yang awalnya menyempit, jadi makin luas saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghiraukan pikirannya.

Memang benar sih, Hinata jadi sering bikin Sasuke kesal, tapi itu kan gak sengaja.

Helaan nafas dari Sasuke mengawali keputusan baru yang ia ambil. Dengan perlahan tangannya meraih kepala Hinata, dan menempatkannya di bahunya. Setidaknya lebih empuk dari kursi ini. Sasuke ngerasa tindakannya kali ini benar, tapi kenapa dia jadi tiba-tiba gemetar, ya?

**FoF**

"CUKUP! Aku mau hubungin Nee-chan sekarang juga!"

Hanabi yang udah mulai sebal banget sama Ino dan Sakura yang gangguin dia soal Konohamaru, teringat lagi sama Nee-channya tercinta yang gak balik-balik dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Wajahnya yang sekarang jadi jauh lebih serem, mengingatkan Ino dengan Hiashi.

Kalau udah gini, siapa yang berani nolak?

"Eh, Hanabi-chan, Hinata bareng Teme, kok. Jadi gak usah khawatir, gitu."

Naruto yang gak pernah mikir-mikir dulu kalau mau ngomong, dapet deathglare murah meriah dari Hanabi. Cewek SMP yang tomboyish itu makin susah untuk percaya karena yang ngasih testimoni barusan itu Naruto. Ampun, deh. Cowok payah yang sok jadi orang barat gini, bisa gak tuh omongannya dipercaya?

**FoF**

Nggak!

Pikiran Sasuke yang entah kenapa mulai disusupi potret wajah gadis manis yang sekarang lagi bersandar di bahunya ini sama sekali gak membantu dia lepas dari perasaan sesak yang anehnya terkesan bikin senang. Yah, gak bisa dipungkiri juga sih. Di halte bis yang sepi dari keramaian, dengan langit sore yang mulai keemasan, apalagi ada angin sepoi yang makin bikin nyaman, pastilah si Cupid yang lagi hibernasi meski gak musim dingin gak bisa nahan dirinya buat gak muncul dan ngasih suasana bergelimang cinta di sekitar sepasang anak manusia yang sedang buntung tapi juga untung.

Bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana, Sasuke cuma bisa tersenyum kikuk.

Wah…

Dan rona merah yang biasanya jadi trademark-nya Hinata, pindah ke kulit wajah Sasuke.

Dan seakan belum puas, author malah menambah sedikit 'bumbu penyedap' untuk semakin mempercantik suasana dengan memanfaatkan Hinata yang lagi nyenyak.

Hinata yang masih tidur, mulai gak nyadar kalau dia di halte bis yang gak ada bantal empuknya. Dia dengan antengnya melingkarkan lengan ke seseorang yang dia anggap guling, mendekapnya erat, lalu merapatkan dirinya sendiri pada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas kesulitan banget buat mengatur nafasnya.

Hangat…

Dan Hinata yang dapat tambahan rasa nyaman makin terlelap.

Beberapa ibu-ibu yang sengaja lewat di dekat mereka untuk lebih memperhatikan orang yang mereka anggap sepasang kekasih itu mulai cekikikan sambil bisik-bisik. Bahkan ada yang berani nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke pake jari telunjuknya yang gembul kayak jempol.

Ugh!

Perhatian Sasuke yang semula tertuju kepada para penggosip, segera beralih saat gadis dalam pelukannya sedikit menggeliat.

Salah.

Seharusnya, perhatian Sasuke yang semula tertuju kepada para penggosip, segera beralih saat gadis yang memeluknya sedikit menggeliat.

Oh, no!

Menggeliat?

Tandanya Hinata udah mau bangun, dong?

Mayday! Mayday!

Sasuke gak mau dipanggil Pervert-san lagi sama cewek manis ini. Gimana, nih?

"Hmmm….?" Hinata yang mulai bangun, perlahan membuka matanya. Entah karena baru bangun jadi dia gak ngerti, atau Hinata memang benar-benar gak pernah mikir ke mana-mana. Dia gak sadar sama sekali kalau barusan aja dia udah bikin salah satu scene romantis yang bikin Sasuke dan dia sendiri jadi bahan perbincangan ibu-ibu yang masih aja cekikikan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mereka di ujung jalan.

Dengan polosnya dia mengerjap, lalu melepaskan rengkuhannya, dan duduk tegap di samping Sasuke. Lihat-lihat sekeliling bentar, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan alis mengernyit. "Ne, Sasuke-san… kita belum di Konoha, ya?"

Tentu aja, belum. Mereka kan belum naik bis lagi.

"Langitnya, udah hampir gelap."

Iya, yah. Kenapa gak kepikiran? Tapi, kok bisa sih secepat ini waktu berjalan? Perasaan tadi pas turun belum sore-sore amat.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Hari ini kita gak bisa pulang."

Kenapa gak bisa pulang? Memang Sasuke lagi gak punya uang buat ongkos? Atau, jangan-jangan Sasuke bener-bener pervert. Jangan-jangan dia … dia… udah ngerencanain sesuatu, lagi.

"Lalu kita ke mana?"

Loh? Pikiran Hinata sama Author gak sinkron, nih.

**FoF**

"Ini udah jam tujuh, tahu! jam TUJUH!"

"Ne, Hanabi-chan… tenanglah. Ino lagi coba ngehubungi Hinata-chan."

"Tapi ini gak bisa dibiarin. Hinata-nee hilang. Apalagi sama COWOK!"

Hanabi mencak-mencak, tanpa peduli dunia di mana dia berpijak sekarang. Sakura yang coba menenangkan pun kepayahan kesusahan mengunci gerakannya. Naruto yang akhirnya kasihan juga melihat cewek incarannya sedikit susah, bangkit dari kursi dan ikut membantu.

"Apa lo liatin gua!"

Jangan pernah buat Hanabi marah. Atau paling gak, melirik dia saat meluap-luap. Kalau gak, nasibmu akan mirip orang yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Menunduk dengan wajah pucat karena takut.

"Ponselnya Hinata gak aktif."

Berkat suara Ino, semua aksi terhenti.

**FoF**

Jalan-jalan itu… menyebalkan.

Masalahnya, gak punya cukup uang untuk makan di rumah makan, yang itu artinya juga jadi kelaparan, tanpa arah tujuan, dan hanya berdua di malam dingin yang sepi. Serem? Nggak, sih.

Loh, kok?

Normalnya tuh, bagi cewek remaja yang sedang dilanda asmara, walau dunia runtuh, asal ada cowok impianmu di sisi, pasti segala duka jadi tak berasa. Dan hal yang sama juga dirasain Hinata yang tetap aja nyaman jalan di samping Sasuke meski lampu jalan kadang mati kadang nyala. Yah, kalau takut, tinggal remas aja tangan Sasuke yang lagi menggenggam jarinya itu, dijamin deh rasa khawatir itu bakal ngilang tanpa efek samping.

Apa itu artinya Hinata juga dilanda asmara?

Who know?

"Kalau takut, eratkan saja peganganmu," ujar Sasuke saat mereka mulai memasuki kawasan perumahan yang tepi-tepi jalannya penuh dengan pohon-pohon besar. Hinata lirik-lirik, kemudian mulai menggigil.

Duh, genggaman Sasuke udah kurang ampuh, nih.

Di kanan kiri, pohon-pohon besar itu menghalangi lampu jalan, suasanya jadi tambah gelap. Lalu ada suara burung hantu juga yang memang bersarang di situ. Hinata bisa dipastikan sekarang, seratus persen parno.

"Hei! Kalian!"

Dan ada preman yang duduk di persimpangan. Menatap mereka dengan liar seolah binatang buas hendak menerkam mangsanya, terutama pada Hinata. Satu persatu anggota itu berdiri, menghadap Sasuke dan Hinata dengan seringaian jelek yang bikin Sasuke tambah kesel. Mereka berjalan mendekat, makin cepat, makin cepat, dan akhirnya berlari.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke yang langsung berbalik arah sambil terus menarik Hinata. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

**FoF**

Hanabi menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari bahunya, lalu berjalan cepat menuju Ino. "Mana? Sini aku yang coba!" katanya sambil merampas ponsel adiknya Deidara.

Tuut… tuut… nomor ya-

"Ah!"

**FoF**

"Heh, mau lari ke mana, hm?"

Sasuke mendecih. Tanpa mengendurkan kewaspadaan, dia menarik Hinata untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Bagi orang yang jarang ngomong kayak Uchiha ini, mungkin inilah salah satu cara yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar nilai cewek yang dilindunginya ini. Begitu tinggi hingga harus dia sendiri yang menjaganya. Yah, kurang lebih begitu lah.

"Hm… manis juga pacarmu itu," kata cowok gendut yang wajahnya penuh piercing. Matanya yang besar dia kedip-kedipkan genit ke arah Hinata.

"Nggak tahu diri banget, lo!" Untuk ngadepin para preman, gaya bicara seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga harus mengalami sedikit adaptasi. Sound cool.

"Cemburu?" katanya lagi.

Sasuke cuma diam. Dia gak berniat menyangkal karena dia emang lagi ngerasa begitu. Apalagi waktu cowok itu maju dan mulai mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Hm… cantik."

Gak sampai hitungan menit bahkan detik, Sasuke udah ngebanting orang itu di jalan. Tubuhnya yang gemuk sedikit meninggalkan getaran saat jalanan beraspal itu menerima bobot tubuhnya yang segede babon.

Ngelihat temannya diserang, preman lain mulai datang dan ngasih pukulan bertubi-tubi untuk Sasuke. Adik Itachi yang memang hobi latihan beladiri, akhirnya punya partner untuk berlatih. Jadi tanpa rasa ampun, preman-preman itu dia tendang, pukul, tinju, dan banting. Salah sendiri cari gara-gara sama Uchiha.

Saat geng preman aneh mulai puas kena sabetan pukulan dari Sasuke, mereka langsung kabur tanpa mau ngelihat ke belakang.

Hell, yeah!

Jangan pernah anggap remeh cowok keren yang lagi cemburu.

Yah, gak diragukan lagi. Adiknya Itachi ini lagi kena Lovititis Syndrome. Penyebabnya? Sudah pasti Hinata.

Ah, iya! Hinata! Kenapa bisa sampai lupa? Dia gak apa-apa, kan?

"Sasuke-san…" suara Hinata yang bergetar bilang kalau dia enggak gak kenapa-napa. Nyatanya, sekarang dia yang masih belum pindah dari tempatnya di dekat Sasuke mulai bergetar dan terisak. Tangannya mengusap-usap mata, mengusir air mata yang mulai penuh untuk keluar dan jatuh.

Biasanya, Sasuke yang emang suka gak pedulian sama orang lain, bakalan bingung untuk ngadepin hal semacam ini. Seorang cewek nangis dihadapannya?

Oh God!

Ngapain dipeduliin. Cuekin aja, kali. Dan tanpa babibu, Sasuke pasti langsung ngacir dari TKP.

Tapi kali ini, kok ada rasa gak tega, ya?

Ajaibnya, bahkan tanpa perlu buat mikir, Sasuke yang emang gak pernah ngerti sama urusan ginian langsung mendekat ke arah Hinata. Tangannya mengacak puncak kepala cewek yang punya warna mata gak biasa, lalu mulutnya mulai terbuka, "Jangan jadi gadis cengeng. Kita harus kuat kalau ada disituasi seperti ini."

Hinata masih sesenggukan, tapi air matanya udah gak keluar lagi. Mungkin karena kata-kata Sasuke barusan, atau tangan besar dan hangat yang ada di atas puncak kepalanya, tapi yang pasti, sekarang dia merasa aman.

"Kalau kau menangis seperti ini, aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana."

Saat Hinata mendongak, ada sepasang mata kelam yang menatapnya lembut.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menarikmu di situasi seperti ini."

Saat tangan Sasuke yang lain ikut bergabung dengan melingkar di pinggang Hinata, gadis itu kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bergerak.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Jadi jangan menangis. Kau seolah menyudutkanku."

Adegan manis ini diakhiri dengan dorongan lengan Sasuke yang membuat tubuh Hinata semakin mendekat dan mendekat, hingga jarak jauh yang biasanya dibangun Hinata dari Sasuke, sekarang benar-benar menghilang.

Hinata gak akan mau mengakui ini sebagai hasil dari pikirannya sendiri, tapi kalau boleh, kalau punya cowok, dia ingin yang kayak Sasuke ini.

Bisa?

Eh, ada bintang jatuh tuh, di langit.

Kayaknya permohonan Hinata bakal terkabul deh.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

**Akhirnya saya bisa update lagi! Yeay!**

**Hai! Salam kenal juga Hyugga Hime-chan! Seneng banget ada yang mau kenal sama saya. Mwahaha…**

**Ide cerita jadi ngambang karena udah gak pernah dilanjutin lagi. Tapi akan saya usahakan supaya bisa menarik.**

**Kalau soal bahasa yang saya pakai, itu memang kelemahan saya yang emang suka gak ngerti pemakaian bahasa yang tepat untuk sebuah tulisan begini. Salahkan saya yang malah tidur di pojok kelas saat Ibu guru Bahasa Indonesia menerangkan. Phew… Ini benar-benar gak patut buat dicontoh.**

**Sebelum lupa, udah pada tahu kan, kalau Lovetitis Syndrome itu cuma karangan saya aja?**

**Sebenarnya sih, karena pairing SasuHina udah banyak di fanfic, saya niatnya pingin nulis GaaHina dulu, soalnya jadi ngerasa banyak saingan, sih! #hajared karena maruk. Saya jadi ngerasa gak layak aja, cuz banyak banget author keren yang udah nulis fic pairing ini. T.T**

**Oh iya, karena udah ngeluarin usaha yang luar biasa untuk bikin fic ini, kasih saya review, ya? Itu ngebantu mood saya untuk nulis, sih.**

**Phweaze…**

**Mind to Review?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer n warning ada di chapter sebelumnya…**

**Part 6**

**Mom's Love Project**

.

.

.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya…

"BENARKAH?"

Suara decitan rem keras terdengar. Uchiha Fugaku menepikan mobilnya untuk menghindari kerusakan yang lebih parah. Mendengus pelan, dia menoleh pada sang Isteri yang tepat duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa teriak-teriak sih, Ma?"

Biasanya, Mikoto paling gak suka kalau Fugaku mengeluarkan nada malasnya saat berbicara, tapi kali ini hatinya yang udah terlanjur senang banget, gak ngasih kesempatan si Bad Mood buat ngerangsek masuk dan menghancurkan semua bunga-bunga musim semi yang udah tertata baik di pusat kehidupannya. Ibu tua yang masih awet muda itu malah melirik Fugaku dengan tatapan kasihan, lalu menutup ponselnya.

"Ma…"

Uchiha itu gak sabaran. Hukum itu juga berlaku buat papa Itachi yang saat ini ngerasa diabaikan.

Mikoto menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memusatkan pandangannya pada suami tercinta. Matanya terpejam sesaat, lalu menarik nafas lagi, dan mengeluarkannya. Fugaku yang melihat jadi berkeringat dingin.

Mungkin gak ya, Mama ngasih kabar buruk?

"Pa…"

Fugaku makin gerah. AC nyala, tapi dia masih aja keringetan. Apa efek global warming udah separah ini?

"… ini tentang Sasuke…"

Duh, makin panas aja nih. Jangan-jangan, Mama udah tahu kalau Sasuke… Papa yang sembunyiin.

"Dia…"

Ya?

"UDAH DITEMUKAN!" Mikoto nyengir bentar, lalu berdehem dan mulai bersikap anggun lagi. "Dan Papa tahu dia ada di mana?"

Ya tahulah. Kan Papa yang nyembunyiin. Mama gimana, sih?

"Dia ada di Oto."

Iya. Kalau kabar itu gak usah dikasih tahu juga Papa udah tahu. Sasuke kan ada di sekolah asrama di-

Eh, tunggu bentar, deh!

Tadi Mama bilang Sasuke di mana?

Fugaku melirik isterinya, meminta penjelasan tanpa kata. Mikoto yang ternyata ngerti isyarat sang suami mengangguk semangat, "Iya. Dia di Oto."

Selain gak sabaran, Uchiha itu juga selalu kalem. Fugaku selalu pegang asas ini. Maka dari itu, dia yang jika orang biasa pasti bakalan melotot sambil teriak gak percaya, cuma diem sambil sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Papa kok gak terkejut, sih?"

Satu yang gak bisa ditolak Fugaku sebagai karma bagi dirinya, yaitu ngelihat wajah ngambek Mama yang imut banget. Itu sih, cuma menurut Papa. Kalau menurut Itachi atau Sasuke sih, jelek. Mama kayak anak ABG aja pake ngambek-ngambekan.

Tapi yang ada di sini tuh Papa, bukan Itachi atau Sasuke. Jadi, untuk menyenangkan hati Mikoto, Fugaku ngasih alasan paling logis yang dia simpan di memori otaknya. "Ehm… Papa kaget, kok. Tapi, Papa kan Uchiha."

Mikoto tertawa kecil, merasa maklum atas jawaban suaminya yang sama sekali gak nyambung.

"Tapi, Mama tahu dari mana?"

"Orang suruhan Mama. Katanya dia berhasil menemukan Sasuke-kun di stadion Konoha. Tapi saat didekati, dia malah naik bus ke Oto."

Sekarang misteri tentang orang aneh yang ngejar-ngejar Sasuke dan Hinata udah terbongkar. Ternyata Mikoto lah dalang dari semuanya, sedangkan author sutradara dari ceritanya.

"Jadi, Mama mau bawa dia pulang?"

"Nggak."

Alis Fugaku terangkat sebelah, seolah bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Papa tahu kan, Sasuke-kun itu ganteng?"

Iya. Dia kan anaknya Uchiha Fugaku yang saat masa muda dulu selalu jadi pujaan gadis-gadis remaja. Dikit banyak, pasti nurunlah. Tapi, dia makin gak ngerti. Apa hubungan Sasuke ganteng sama Mama yang gak bakal ngajak Sasuke buat balik ke rumah? Bukannya Mama yang terus nangis-nangis waktu Sasuke disangka hilang?

"Ma, Papa belum ngerti."

Senyum yang dari tadi melekat di wajah Mikoto tambah lebar. "Mama biarin aja dulu, deh. Sasuke-kun kayaknya memang lebih senang di sana. Lagi pula, dia yang dulunya ganteng tapi gak punya pacar, sekarang ganti status."

Jalanan ramai dengan suara deru mesin kendaraan yang berlalu lalang terasa sangat mengganggu di jam-jam seperti ini. Tapi yang buat Fugaku gak paham bukan karena kebisingannya, melainkan karena Mama yang gak langsung ngasih poin dan cenderung berbelit-belit.

Mikoto mengabaikan tatapan bertanya Fugaku. Dia membuka ponsel flip hitamnya lagi, dan membuat beberapa panggilan.

"Hallo? Aku Uchiha Mikoto. Sebagai isteri dari direktur di perusahaan jasa transportasi ini, aku minta jalur bis dari Oto ke Konoha dialihkan untuk sementara. Gak perlu banyak nanya. Cukup dijalankan, aja. Oke?"

Wah, penyelewengan kekuasaan, nih.

Kalau gini, Sasuke dan Hinata gak bisa pulang, kan?

Selesai dengan yang satu, Mikoto menghubungi nomor lain. "Hallo? Yahiko? Mana Mama, sayang? Tante mau bicara, nih."

Fugaku yang udah lama tinggal bareng isterinya, pasti langsung ngenalin sinar mata Mikoto yang kala itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang hebat tapi juga menyeramkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Kalian kenapa?"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, melihat seorang cowok berambut oranye berdiri dengan tampang malas yang sangat cocok banget dengan kepribadiannya. Merasakan ada ancaman, dia dengan segera berdiri di hadapan Hinata. "Mau apa, kau?"

Jangan salahkan Sasuke yang langsung pasang kuda-kuda. Mereka baru dikejar preman yang bikin Hinata nangis. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari cowok yang ngerasa penting banget ngelindungi ceweknya dari bahaya?

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya bertanya," sahut cowok itu. Dia maju lebih dekat dan mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Yahiko," katanya berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Sasuke," jawabnya cuek.

Yahiko yang uluran tangannya gak pernah di sambut sama Uchiha bungsu satu ini, langsung melihat Hinata. Dia tersenyum ramah dengan tangan yang masih terulur. "Hai! Aku Yahiko."

Hinata yang awalnya menunduk, mulai berani melihat Yahiko, tepat di wajahnya, di matanya. Yahiko langsung terdiam dengan waktu yang tak bergerak di sekelilingnya. Tangan gemetar Hinata menyambut sikap baik yang ditawarkan si rambut oranye sambil tersenyum, menghasilkan jabat tangan yang mengundang resah berkepanjangan dari Sasuke yang melihatnya.

Di jalanan yang sunyi dan sedikit menyeramkan itu, Sasuke sadar kalau Yahiko memang mulai mengancam posisinya di hidup Hinata.

Cemburu? Ya iya lah.

From now on, siapapun yang deket Hinata, akan didaulat langsung jadi musuhnya Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sekarang…

"Halo?"

Hanabi itu cerewet, usil, dan manja banget sama Hinata. Suka minta ini, minta itu, kalau gak dituruti bakalan ngambek seharian dan gak mau makan. Hanabi memang adik sejati; suka bikin kakaknya susah. Tapi, ngedenger lagi suaranya yang teriak senang karena akhirnya Hinata ngehubungin dia, rasanya ribuan butir debu yang nempel di badan dan wajah si sulung Hyuuga bersih seketika.

"Aku gak apa-apa, kok. Jangan khawatir. Besok, aku dan Sasuke-san akan pulang." Saat mengatakannya, ada senyum kecil terkembang di bibir Hinata. Berdiri di pojok ruangan bernuansa biru cerah, Hinata yang bahagia jadi semakin indah di mata Uchiha yang lagi duduk di sofa.

"Daa…"

Saat Hinata menutup teleponnya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke, senyumnya semakin tampak nyata. Cowok keren yang ahli banget mengatur emosi dan ekspresinya sibuk mempelajari lekuk wajah manis orang di depannya sampai tak sadar kalau Hinata berjalan ke arahnya dengan menunduk malu.

Dan berjalan sambil menunduk malu yang saya utarakan di sini adalah berjalan pelan dengan menyeret kaki sambil menunduk dan merona ria.

Kalau aja Sasuke bukan makhluk sedingin es yang bisa bikin orang menggigil karena auranya, mungkin dia akan langsung tahu Hinata kenapa. Atau paling tidak, sadar gelagat Hinata aneh.

"Kenapa?"

Loh? Sasuke sadar?

"Sini."

Hinata mengigil karena tangan Sasuke yang hangat menggenggam dan menariknya duduk di sofa yang sama. Dia gak punya keinginan untuk nolak kebaikan Sasuke yang sangat limited, jadi menurut adalah pilihan yang diambilnya.

"Sakit?"

Hah? Nih, anak ternyata benar-benar payah. Untuk urusan tampang dan intelijensi, bolehlah Sasuke yang juara. Untuk urusan rasa? Berdoalah!

"Kenapa malah sakit?" nada malas Sasuke bikin Hinata ngerasa tersudut. Dia jadi merasa sangat merepotkan. Dia emang lemah, tapi gak penyakitan. Memang siapa yang bilang Hinata sakit? Sasuke sendiri yang seenaknya nuduh dia sakit.

"A-ano, Sasuke-san…" Hinata menunduk makin dalam. Dia takut, tapi Sasuke juga harus tahu jangan asal nuduh. "A-aku… aku… n-ngga-"

"Rasanya, aku jadi membuat harimu benar-benar buruk, ya?" ucapan Hinata putus karena Sasuke bicara lagi. "Maaf menjadi perusak harimu yang menyenangkan." Ucapan terakhir dari Sasuke sunyi tanpa tanggapan saat kemudian dia merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya menekan kepala Hinata, memaksa gadis itu merasa aman dalam dunianya yang dilapisi bahan katun pakaian, memberi rasa tenang untuk meyakinkannya, dan mungkin juga berusaha untuk mengalirkan rasa yang ada dalam dirinya pada Hinata.

Cinta…

"Kalian mau makan? Ibuku baru saja selesai membuat kari."

Di ambang pintu, muncul Yahiko dengan tampang bertanya. Cowok berambut oranye itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kalian… sedang apa?"

Duh, ganggu aja nih, orang!

Memang gak bisa disalahin juga, sih. Pintu kamar juga ga ketutup, jadi bukan salah Yahiko dong kalau dia lihat-lihat dikit. Lagipula, posisi Hinata dan Sasuke saat ini memang sangat 'rawan'.

Pelukan di kamar sepi yang isinya cuma mereka berdua?

Pefect banget!

Yahiko berdehem buat menetralisir pikiran aneh yang sempet-sempetnya masuk ke alam pikirannya, lalu mulai berjalan mendekat. "Ne, Uchiha, adikmu menangis?"

Adik?

Sejak kapan Sasuke sama Hinata jadi adik?

Enak aja nih, orang. Udah gangguin momen romantis dia sama Hinata, sekarang malah enak-enakan ngomong kalau mereka berdua kakak adik. Ih, minta digorok! Sasuke kan maunya mereka berdua jadi kekasih.

Hinata yang jadi ketakutan setelah sadar posisi mereka dilihat orang, malah semakin menyurukkan wajahnya ke sisi leher Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Tangannya yang dari tadi diam, jadi refleks terangkat dan melingkar dengan manisnya pada Sasuke yang sesak nafas.

Bukan. Bukan. Bukan karena eratnya pelukan balasan dari Hinata, tapi dari jantungnya yang langsung bereaksi aneh karena dia sadar Hinata memeluknya.

How sweet…

"Hinata-chan… kau kenapa?" Yahiko semakin mendekat dan hampir saja tangannya menyentuh bahu Hinata jika tak segera ditepis Sasuke. Yahiko tambah bingung, tapi Sasuke peduli setan.

"Adikku hanya ketakutan. Bisa kau tinggal kami sebentar?"

Yahiko mengangkat bahu dan segera pergi, mengembalikan kembali suasana hangat yang mendebarkan seperti saat dia belum merusak semuanya.

Malam itu, tepat jam delapan malam di Oto. Kota tetangga Konoha yang akhirnya diketahui Sasuke sebagai tempat mereka terdampar. Nunggu bis di halte sampai malam, jalan-jalan di kawasan perumahan yang penuh preman mesum, kelaparan, dan kelelahan. Sasuke sangat ingin tidur di kasur yang nyaman sekarang, tapi dia lebih ingin Hinata merasa aman.

"Hei, kau lapar?"

"Aku tidak sakit, Sasuke-san." Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata malah menjawab pertanyaan yang telah terlupakan.

Di ruangan itu, ada kehangatan yang dibagi Sasuke untuk orang selain dirinya. Ada juga rasa damai yang diterima Hinata dari sepasang lengan kokoh yang melindunginya. Sinar purnama yang masuk lewat kaca jendela yang terbuka melengkapi suasana yang hanya bisa dinikmati oleh dua orang yang tanpa sadar mulai saling berbagi untuk melengkapi orang yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Aku akan memastikan kau baik-baik saja." pelukan Sasuke mengerat, "Aku janji."

"Ya."

Di balik tembok, Yahiko yang bersandar di dinding menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku harus terseret di antara mereka?"

**-:- TBC -:-**

**Akhirnya, bisa apdet lagi. Huft…**

**Terima kasih bagi readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic ini. Saya mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan apdetnya yang lama. Semoga masih mau menanti.**

**Salam kenal juga buat yang baru kenal saya. #Kok aneh? Haha, saya senang punya banyak teman. Saya senang ada yang mau kenal sama saya. Saya senang banget deh pokoknya!**

**Sora Hinase, miss you too, sist! #Hug. Udah lama nih Sora gak muncul di kotak review Haze. Makasih udah mau mampir. Datang lagi, ya? #gaje…**

**Yuuaja, aku juga kangen! Nih udah diapdet. Baca lagi, ya?**

**Wah, Nera-san… MAKASIH banget udah mau selingkuh dari soal mtk untuk baca Fic ini. Louph yu puol, dah!**

**HinataLawliet, L Lawliet itu yang rada-rada emo kayak Sasuke juga, bukan? Habis, saya gak pernah nonton DN sih… Jadi karakternya kurang tahu. Mungkin nanti, akan saya buat. Makasih udah mau mereview and membaca.**

**Saya ada FB! SEKALI LAGI, saya ADA FB! #tampoled… tenang… saya bakal nge-add Hyugga Hime-chan, kok. Tunggu, ya…**

**Untuk teman-teman yang lain, yang namanya belum kesebut, saya ucapkan MAKASIH BANYAK! Jangan kapok untuk mereview ya! Saya suka membaca review dan saya sangat menghargainya. **

**Review?**


End file.
